


五次格雷尔觉得自己受到了轻视

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, 动画本作+OVA穿插
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 五次格雷尔觉得自己受到了轻视，一次他扳回一局……或许。





	五次格雷尔觉得自己受到了轻视

标题：五次格雷尔觉得自己受到了轻视  
原作：《黑执事》动画版第一季+OVA  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：葬格，伪葬克  
摘要：五次格雷尔觉得自己受到了轻视，一次他扳回一局……或许。  
警告：5+1梗；动画本作+OVA穿插（但时间线是顺着的）；文风仍旧在顽强复建中……

 

 

1.

 

从殡仪馆回来后，红夫人注意到身旁的执事便一直处于心神不宁的状态。

“怎么了，格雷尔？”待到离开后她低声问。

黑发的执事屈起手指抵着下唇，细细的眉毛拧在一起。

“不，夫人……只是可能遇到了变数，会有些麻烦。”过了一会儿他才开口，“但是别担心，夫人，我不会就这么一走了之的——今晚还要按计划动手吗？”

红夫人沉默着，手指攥紧了扶着的衣袖，幅度不大但坚决地点了头。

冷脸斜瞥着她的死神放松了眉眼笑容可掬：“那么我不会就这么一走了之的。”他重复，将方才才认出的执事恶魔，与棺材铺里那个莫名让他感到气氛压抑的古怪男人，一起抛到脑后。

是的，计划才最重要。

但为什么离开时那个男人看向他的表情那么奇怪？

 

2.

 

他不觉得不请自来是什么过错，放任那小鬼拙劣的演技，才是对这出经典爱恋悲剧的亵渎。

虽然亵渎的人并不算少。红衣的奥菲利亚趴在栏杆上叹气，无论如何，人家才不要和一个未成年的小孩子搭对手戏呢，啊，为什么小塞巴斯饰演的不是哈姆雷特，而是奥菲利亚的哥哥呢？虽然真正的爱是足以穿越伦理血缘这种虚无缥缈的东西的，但是——

“你，看起来很眼熟。”

突然响起的声音打断了他的遐想。

格雷尔皱起眉，不耐烦回过头：“啊？”

一身长裙的王后跷着腿坐在他身后不远处，十指抵着下巴，盖住了半张脸的银发下是莫名其妙的露齿笑。

“那孩子这么说的时候小生还没注意，现在想起来……你就是红夫人身边的执事吗？”

格雷尔本就不爽的心情现下越发恶劣：“和你无关的事少多嘴。”

“看来小生说了多余的话了。”葬仪屋又笑了两声，放下手起身离开。

“不过，越是执着什么不可求的事，越是会明显表达在脸上。执事君，你的演技还真是，拙劣啊。”

格雷尔掰断了手中的木头栏杆。

 

3.

 

第一次，这是第一次有人敢当着他的面诋毁他的容貌。如果不是正处于看管期，他早就用自己心爱的死神之镰给这个混蛋染上自己心爱的红色，可惜威尔只扔给了他两把毫无杀伤力，只能徒增人笑料的剪刀，于是他索性直接动手掐上了对方的脖子。

不够，根本就解不了气。对方虽然被他掐着脖子，但似乎毫无被威胁的自觉，即使自己一时口快失言泄露了自己死神的身份，那个讨厌的家伙也毫无恐惧的神色，反而像想起什么似的抬起头自顾自开口：“说起来，伯爵和他家的执事也该到了……真是，要是让他们看到小生这幅狼狈模样……”

后面对方说的什么他没再听了，现在的格雷尔全部注意力都放在了执事两个字上。

伯爵，家的执事……小、小塞巴斯？！

“是哟，所以请放开小生。”仿佛看出他在想什么了的葬仪屋提醒。

然而那双青金色的眼睛从幻想中回神后却落在了他，准确来说，他的衣服上。

“你好啊，伯爵。”

于是半个小时后，他便成了这幅被赤裸着埋进盐罐里的模样。

但格雷尔还是无法解气。

那家伙即使处于现在这种境地也是气定神闲的姿态，真让人讨厌。他咬紧了一口利齿忿忿想。

 

4.

 

“Mad Hatter，Mad Hatter，where are you，where are you？You taken my heart，taken my heart，meow mew meow，meow mew meow……”

红色的柴郡猫哼着走调的歌曲，在森林里寻寻觅觅，时隐时现。

【注1：格子唱的调子是法国童谣《约翰弟弟》】

“来吧，我知道你不在茶会上。”他自言自语，“Time to go。”

不知从何处响起了一阵轻笑声：“那还真是好笑，时间啊，早就走了。”

【注2：这是电影《爱丽丝镜中奇遇》的台词梗，三月兔看到时间要离开时的双关语玩笑，既是说时间要走了，也是说到了该走的时间了。这里的冷笑点在于英语的时态，time to go是将来时，而下句的time was gone则是过去时。】

猫咪竖起了红色的耳朵，对着大致的方向欣喜地叫：“Hatter！”

“嗨。”林间的枝叶窸窣了几声，从中走出一个头戴高帽的男人。

他敏捷躲过柴郡猫扑来的拥抱，继续开口：“Cat。”

“喵～”索抱失败时的那一刻便不见了的身影，自他左肩后方重又逐渐浮现，从笑脸到尾尖。

“别那么冷淡嘛，我英俊的帽匠。”那条粉红条纹的尾巴卷上他的帽子，将其抬起，示好似地晃了晃。

疯帽匠伸手，从那条尾巴中取回自己的帽子。

“那么，”他将帽子重新戴好，“爱丽丝来了吗？”

原本正亲昵蹭着他的柴郡猫立刻耷拉了嘴角，不耐烦拍打着尾巴：“为什么都在问那个小鬼，即使人家是负责引路没错，可偶尔也想多分些关注——”

“爱丽丝，”男人打断了他的话，“来了吗？”

“……没有，没有！那小鬼还在梦之外的世界，距离来到这里还有两个月！……我是说，地上世界的两个月，鉴于你跟时间吵架了，现在永远是三月份——”

“下午茶时间到！”帽匠啪地打开了那枚只显示了年月的怀表，上面的指针永远停在1889年。

“喂！到底有没有在听人家讲——”

“毛毛虫把你借给公爵夫人家去捉老鼠了吧。”帽匠自顾自抬脚离开，“快些吧，别迟到，时间太小气了，”瘦高的背影钻入丛林便不见了，“他可不等人。”

柴郡猫呆呆站在原地，回过神后愤怒撕咬着自己的围巾：“什么嘛！”

 

5.

 

他很喜欢帅哥，没错，这点永远都不会变，尤其对方还是“那个”死神，以强悍的实力，与英俊的容貌共同出名的，传说中的死神。他从图书馆大厅路过那么多次，当然也曾幻想过与那座雕像的皮格马利翁式的畸恋。

可“幼稚斗犬”是什么评论！

正气呼呼上前要理论一番的格雷尔，却被带领一众死神登场的威廉打断了。不过久违的电锯到手，倒是暂时安抚了他的情绪。

虽然这只安抚了他一刻。

诡谲的讥笑声响起，令他停了手上的差事回过头。

身披黑衣的传说级死神高高举起那把银色的巨镰，随后猛地打横劈下。长臂一挥，便轻松斩断了数道死者的执念。

带动的疾风卷起了他厚重的刘海，露出一直隐藏的金绿色双眼。出人意料地，那张脸上带着某种令人眼熟的笑意。

他在享受这幕。格雷尔突然意识到。

银发的男人转动手腕，将镰刀调转了方向，绑着数条皮带的右靴向后踏了一步，回身时风衣衣摆旋起如同裙袂，利刃在空气中刮出一片寒光，又是数道黑雾被一气斩断。

他是在享受这幕。格雷尔确定。

那种笑容他曾在收割灵魂时见过。出现在倒影中所映出的自己的脸上。

男人几下便解决了所处范围内的业务，随后他将镰刀扛在肩上，像扛着掘墓的铲子般，准备迈步去往下一处。

临走前他却停下了，半转过头看向格雷尔这边。

红发的死神心跳忽地漏了一拍。那银色的额发有些乱了，露出了没被疤痕截断也没被眼镜阻碍的右眼。金绿色的眸子半垂着扫视了圈他脚边仍涌着黑雾的数具尸体，然后抬起，望向他的眼睛与他对视。

对方勾起嘴角，语带笑意。

“还真是只，效率低下的斗犬呢。嘻。”

并且语句最末还明确无误带了一声嗤笑。

在传说中的死神扬长而去之后，匆匆赶到的威廉不得不重复了好几遍警告，甚至动用上了园艺剪，才勉强阻止了某个气到抓狂的死神以切割尸体来撒火的严重违规行为。

 

5+1.

 

身负重伤的叛逃死神紧握着恋人的遗发，平静地坠入大海，染血的唇角定格在那道诡异的上扬弧度，似嘲笑似追忆。

再见，亲爱的克劳迪娅，我们很快就会再见。

黑色的水花高高溅起，走马灯里，深蓝长发的高傲女子正值风华，独望向他的眼神却温润尔雅，那是两人的初见时分。

……

“卡——”

导演爱德华挥手示意结束拍摄。下一秒葬仪屋从冰冷的海里浮上来，一把抓住船边连连咳着水，喘过气后，才抬手示意小船上的工作人员帮忙把他拉上去。

演员不好当，尤其摊上这么一出洒狗血的剧本。

不，不如说，这剧本已经越改越离奇了。

“辛苦了！”

一大块毛巾应声被罩在了他头上。

葬仪屋取下毛巾，用另一只手抹了把脸，有些困难地把浸了水后黏在脸上的头发拨到脑后。

其实不用睁眼他也能听出这是谁的声音。

“格雷尔。”他的音色恢复了正常时的低哑，“你怎么在这儿？”

“啊，无论多少次都听不够呢，用这种声音说话的前辈～”捧完脸结束花痴的格雷尔把葬仪屋带到一旁的椅上坐下——后者方才眼睛进了海水，一时酸痛得睁不开——，然后抢过他手里的毛巾，熟练且意外仔细地擦着那一头长发，“人家的戏份暂时结束了，所以来这边的片场探班嘛。”

“那还真是恭喜。”男人颇有些费力地眨着银色的睫毛，艰难睁开眼睛。

格雷尔撇撇嘴，丢开洇得半湿的毛巾，又取来一条干净的长毯，披在全身湿透的葬仪屋身上：“才不呢，谁知道过几天会不会又要重拍，害得人家的美容预约都不得不取消掉。”

葬仪屋习惯性地把毯子往自己身上裹得更严实了些，对改剧本这事他没什么能安慰的，只能换了话题：“说起来，格雷尔倒是意外——啊，谢谢。”他接过对方端来的杯子，鉴于他们可能等会儿还要回到镜头前补拍，因此都无法离开片场去换衣服，只能暂时用热茶驱寒，“倒是意外会照顾人呢。”

“那是，好歹人家也演过执事哟，DEATH！”欢快摆了招牌姿势——据说这是他在现场的自我发挥——后的红发演员下一秒几乎要凑在对方面前，“呐，人家表现得怎么样？和前辈的那场对手戏？”

葬仪屋握着茶杯，望着他想了好一会儿，然后微微笑起来：“啊，是说前天那场被剪掉的打戏吗？”

眼前的人立刻垮下脸：“所以他们在搞什么嘛，不断拍了又删掉……小塞巴斯和道具组的人今天下午还赶去了宇航局，现在还没回来。”

“他们去那里做什么？”

“我怎么知道啦，剧本一天一换，人家也没打听到最新进度。不过听刘说，似乎是要去借……飞船？”

“噗——”

“……前辈！”

“抱、抱歉……”葬仪屋笑得双手直抖，几乎握不住杯子，“小生只是……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这真是、小生演艺生涯里听过最好笑的笑话了！”

“真是，差点喷到人家身上了。”及时躲开的格雷尔一脸嫌弃地检查红色大衣，反复确认没被沾到，“即使是前辈也太失礼了。”

“抱歉……”似乎终于笑够了的葬仪屋向后靠在椅背上喘着气，漂亮的下巴上湿漉漉的一片，也不知是茶水还是口水，“小生失态了。”

“真是……连妆都蹭花了。”格雷尔重新抽了条手帕，帮他揩干净下巴与化了疤痕妆的脖子。

“啊，那个需要卸妆水的。”仰起脸方便他擦的葬仪屋提醒，“而且现在先不急，等等看吧，看他们会不会再把小生叫去改戏。……飞船。”他像是又想起这个了忽地继续闷笑，“这真是……小生所见过的最有意思的剧组了。”

“前辈也是人家见过的笑点最低的演员了。”还在耿耿于怀的格雷尔将手帕丢在一边，单手支着脸抱怨。

“嗯？”葬仪屋低下头，看着几乎算蹲在他膝前的格雷尔，“小生笑点很低吗？”

“倒不是说前辈不好啦，毕竟也没因为笑场NG过。”格雷尔挥挥手指。他似乎比平日大胆了不少，反正威尔又不在这里，不会有谁敲他头警告他要尊重前辈，“不过前辈也真是人家见过，最没偶像包袱的演员了。”

“唔……是吗？”葬仪屋略歪了歪头，仿佛听不出这个晚辈对自己的明褒暗损。他放下杯子，伸手扶住格雷尔的后脑，插入柔顺长发中的手指一路沿着对方的脸侧滑至下颌，然后用屈起的指节抬起对方精致的下巴尖。

“不过格雷尔啊，是小生见过最有活力，最具潜质的女演员了。”

“——！”

葬仪屋松开手，目送那个脸红得几乎与头发同色的晚辈落荒而逃。

“喂！不许走神，格雷尔·萨多克里夫！”

于是在稍晚些时候的补拍片场内，爱德华差点要把手中卷成筒的剧本朝那个频频NG的演员头上砸去。

 

END


End file.
